


tumblr shorts

by inaurous



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Shorts, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaurous/pseuds/inaurous
Summary: gonna be a collection of my works that i write based on the funny/meet-ugly prompts from tumblr. i give myself an hour or so to write, and post whatever i have after i proofread it.





	tumblr shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's based on the au/prompt "I try to rescue you from a mugging but I get knocked out so you have to take me to the hospital after having your wallet stolen"

Nick wasn’t strong. He knew that. He was the type of guy who was found playing on his PS4 during his freetime. So why, did Nick decide to be brave and heroic on this trip from the grocery store to home? He didn’t know, either.

It was a sunny afternoon on a Thursday, the type that many people nowadays hated and would prefer avoiding by staying indoors. Twenty minutes prior, Nick had realized he ran out of lunch foods that were easy to make, so he decided to take a trip to the grocery store. He didn’t have a license, so he set out the door, planning to walk there. It was only a few blocks away, after all, though it sounded like a mile.

Nick had made it to the grocery store safely. He went inside and started down the instant food section to grab a few boxes of Kraft mac ‘n’ cheese. Nick was able to snag a self check-out station before a line formed, so he thought he was lucky. Nick scanned all four boxes of mac ‘n’ cheese, and tossed a chocolate bar in there, too. Nick put everything into a paper bag, paid, and left. He checked his phone, and only thirteen minutes had passed by this point. Maybe he could make it back home in time for the chance event that had just been announced on Twitter.

He started on his way back home, taking the same route he had taken to get to the store. The area was quiet as usual, since there weren’t any loud traffic intersections or crowded shops. Which is why the anguished yell seemed to echo everywhere.

Nick just turned the corner, and almost walked straight into the back of some guy standing there. The guy was surrounding a girl, along with two other guys. The girl didn’t seem the least bit scared, which is what Nick would’ve definitely felt if he were in her position.

C’mon. Just leave it. The girl’s fine, you can just be a bystander. The ‘Nick’ part of Nick told himself. Which was all of him.

So Nick decided to slowly creep around them, and had almost succeeded if not for a random hand grabbing at his grocery bag and pulling him back. He turned to look at who grabbed it, and it was one of the three guys who were probably mugging the girl, now that he thought about it.

Nick thought there was only one thing to do in this situation, and he did it. But his mind comprehended the situation like he was in GTA 5. He punched the guy in the face. Mind you, the guy was fine, as Nick punched him with his non-dominant hand, while forming the fist incorrectly, and using his scrawny gamer boy muscles. But the guy was now mad.

Nick instantly froze, realizing his mistake. He dropped the bag, freeing his hand, and got into a defensive stance. Good thing he paid attention to his middle-school cardio kick-boxing class. As if that would help. There were three of them, and only one of him. To him, that sounded like a three versus half a person. Why did he have to be pulled into this situation?

The guy Nick punched advanced on him, and threw a fist at his face. Nick half blocked it, which was a lot better than not blocking it, but he still got hit. Nick’s brain screamed at him “RUN YOU FOOL,” but Nick thought it was too late for that. Plus, there was no way he’d lead three potentially dangerous people to his house.

Nick decided to try and take the offensive. Which was a horrible idea, it turned out. Nick had thrown his cardio kick-boxing knowledge out the window, and tried to knee the guy where it hurt most, in the balls. On one hand, the guy bent over in pain, but on the other, he bashed his head against Nick’s, and Nick was not prepared for that.

Nick stumbled backwards, and the other two guys decided to step in. What a perfect moment. The other two guys shoved Nick to the floor and kicked him in the ribs; he was defenseless. Nick curled up in pain and groaned. Was he really going to die from trying to get food?

He faintly heard a small voice say something, and the kicking subsided.

❄

I open my eyes, and immediately close them again. Why is the sun so bright? My head is pounding. Oh, and my whole body hurts. I open my eyes again but this time, only slightly, so that my eyelashes can filter in light. I scan the room, and notice a girl sitting by the bed.

Do I know her? She looks familiar. Right. I got beat up because of her. And she has the audacity to sit by me while scrolling on her phone? The pain berating at my head has subsided a bit, so I open my eyes even more. The girl still hasn’t noticed me being awake.

I let out a soft, breathy, “Yo.”

She whips her head towards me so quickly that I’m surprised her ponytail didn’t smack her in the face. “Oh. Hi.”

Not the best first impression ever, but I’d think that’s already ruined.

Figuring I could talk perfectly fine, I take on a larger sentence. “Can I get water?”

“I’m not your servant, you can get it from the table yourself.”

I stare at her pointedly. “I think I might have some broken bones.”

“Right.”

The girl probably has no sense of empathy at all. But hey, I get my water. I force myself to lift my head off the pillow, so I can drink the water. It’s a bit awkward, since I feel the girl literally staring at me as I drink.

After swallowing, I manage a weak smile. “My name’s Nick.”

“Malori.”

That’s a nice name, and I think it suits her. Kind of straight to the point, fiery, and pretty.

“So, what are you doing here in my room?” I ask. I take another gulp of water.

“Are you stupid,” Malori asks, but in a deadpan tone, so it sounds like a statement.

“No?” I say, mentally shrugging. Maybe I am. I probably am. Everything hurts too much for thinking.

“Who do you think got you to the hospital?”

To be honest, I have no idea. My mind just assumed I magically appeared at the hospital as one with plot armor does.

“Also, you’re gonna have to pay for your hospital bills. Since, y’know, my wallet got stolen. And whatever you had in your bag.” Malori says, resting her head in her hand.

“Mac ‘n’ cheese,” I helpfully supply.

Ignoring me, Malori speaks again. “The doctor’s probably gonna come in and check in on you soon, which is when I’ll be taking off.”

I yawn. Talking sure does take a lot of energy. “Don’t go. You need to take responsibility.”

“Of what?” she asks.

I shrug feebly. “I just think you’re pretty,” I mumble sleepily, saying ‘pretty’ in a whisper.

Malori laughs. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Wake me when the doctor comes,” I say, and go back to sleep.


End file.
